On the Other Side of the Wall
by Heart of Ice Soul of Stone
Summary: DISCONTINUED[slash] AU The Dursley's did stop Harry from going to Hogwarts. 7 yrs later, Voldemort has risen and the wizarding world needs Harry's help. Harry agrees but what does his future have in store for him? Things aren't always what they seem.....
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine.blah blah blah, you know the drill.  
  
Summary: What if Harry never made it to Hogwarts when he was 11? What if the Dursley's did manage to stop him? 17-year-old Harry lives in the Muggle world. Not know is past, not knowing his identity, not knowing his destiny... Voldemort rises again & the Wizarding world needs Harry's help. Can Harry help them? Will he?  
  
Default Chapter  
  
Dumbledore paced around his office. The lines in his old face more visible than ever. He had just heard the news. Voldemort, after years of staying dormant, he had finally decided to start again. Yesterday Death eaters had attacked a Muggle village. A remote town, with a small population. That was a massacre. No one in the village was left alive.  
  
" What are we going to do?" mumbled Fudge.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head sadly, " I don't know.But I have one final idea, one last plan." Fudge looked at Dumbledore eagerly, waiting for an answer, any solution. Dumbledore sighed tiredly, " Harry Potter..." he said slowly, and "The boy is our last chance."  
  
Fudge looked at Dumbledore as if he had gone mad. " Harry Potter? The-Boy-Who-Lived?" Fudge spluttered. " That's impossible. The boy has no training. Even our best Aurors weren't able to stop him, and you think a boy with no magical training what so ever can?" he demanded.  
  
Dumbledore stared back at Fudge, his blue eyes burning behind his half moon glasses.  
  
" Harry's our last and only chance. We've tried everything!" Dumbledore replied, a strange harshness in his voice.  
  
" Alright" said Fudge finally, nodding in agreement," We have to get Harry Potter! " 


	2. The Boy Who Lived

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters :(  
  
I noticed that there were a lot of holes in this chapter so I redid it ^_^ It's not really that different. Hope you all like it.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
They had decided. The Head Girl and Boy were to go into the Muggle world and convince Harry Potter to help them. They'd figured that if someone Harry's age talked to Harry he might possibly be persuaded more easily.  
  
Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were Head Boy and Girl, but that's where the similarities ended. Hermione, as she had always been, was a very bookish girl, with frizzy brown hair and oversized teeth. She wasn't too popular but she had a few friends here and there. Draco on the other hand was the school sex god. With silver blond hair and pale grey eyes and a gorgeous body, the entire female population adored him, and even a few males here and there. Not that he minded anyway.  
  
It was about 2:00am when they reached #4 Privet drive. Their plan was simple. Get into Harry's room at night, when he was sure to be alone, talk to him, convince him, bring him back, sacrifice.ahem.train him to defeat Voldemort, and be saved.  
  
Hermione and Malfoy apparated into what they were sure was Harry's room.  
  
"Are you sure this is it?" Hermione asked uncertainly.  
  
"How in bleeding hell would I know?" Malfoy snapped, as they moved closer to Harry's bed.  
  
Hermione flicked on the light, shocked to find Harry on top of a girl. His shirt was off, revealing his tanned body." He has a nice body too", thought Hermione as she stared open mouthed at Harry, "Malfoy's got competition".  
  
Harry pulled away from the girl as soon as the light went on. "Leave!" he said as the girl grabbed her things and ran out the door. Malfoy stared ay Harry in awe. The Harry Potter that stood before him was nothing like the Harry he'd imagined. He's pictured Harry as a short, geeky boy, like those funny coloured trolls they sold at muggle stores. Stupid muggles. They couldn't be further from the truth.  
  
Harry stood up buttoning is trousers and shrugging on a shirt. "Well?" he said, raising an eyebrow at them, "Who are you and how the hell did you get into my room?"  
  
" Um.Can we talk somewhere else?" she said in a whisper, her eyes still wide, staring at Harry, who hadn't buttoned his shirt and obviously didn't plan to.  
  
Harry nodded, motioning them out of his room. As they walked down, one stair creaked loudly. Harry cringed, pressing a finger to his lips, trying to make them shut up. They Dursley's would have his ass if they kept that up.  
  
Once they'd got outside, they sat on the front porch. It was silent for a while and no one spoke. "I'm waiting. You either answer my question or leave", said Harry looking at Hermione and Malfoy expectantly.  
  
Hermione was the first to answer. "Well, my name is Hermione Granger and this is-"  
  
" Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And we apparated into your room, Potter. We're wizards. You are too and we need you to come with us and save us from Voldemort, to make a long story short." Malfoy explained.  
  
Harry gaped at them, wondering if it was him or them that had gone mad. "Wait. How do you know my name? This is crazy. You're crazy! I'm not a wizard! I must have drunk too much and now I'm hallucinating" he reasoned.  
  
Hermione looked at him sadly, "Ever wonder what happed to your parents? Where you got that scar?"  
  
"No" said Harry shortly. "I know. The Dursley's have already explained it quite clearly; my parents were killed in a car crash. I lived with this - He pointed to his scar- little souvenir, and was damned to suffer in this hell hole", he said referring to the Dursley's home.  
  
"That's not true Harry! They lied to you. Voldemort killed your parents. And he tried to do you in too, but the curse backfired on him and he was torn from his body. Some how he managed to get it back together again and he's killing people, Harry. You have to stop him!" said Hermione, now close to tears.  
  
Harry's eyes had a vacant look. As if he wasn't really even there. He sighed, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting up. "Why should I believe you? Why do you think I can?" he demanded.  
  
" Because Potter" Draco spat, " You were able to defeat him once, so Dumbledork - Hermione shot him a look- figured you'd be able to do it again".  
  
"Dumbledork?" questioned Harry; a look of confusion crossed his face.  
  
"It's Dumbledore" explained Hermione, "He's the headmaster of Hogwarts." "It's a Wizarding school," she added, seeing Harry's look of confusion, "Professor McGonagall is the deputy headmistress. There are for houses; Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. The."  
  
" A snake, a lion, an eagle, and a badger." Harry murmured to himself, interrupting Hermione.  
  
Draco and Hermione frowned. " Yes, the house symbols." she said "How did you know?"  
  
" I don't." he trailed off, "I...When I was around 10, maybe 11, I started getting these letters. I remember; written in green ink, sealed with purple wax and a crest. It had an H on it, and a snake, a lion, an eagle and a badger..."  
  
"That was probably your acceptance letter into Hogwarts! Why didn't you reply?" Draco demanded.  
  
"You stupid git!" Harry snapped in annoyance, "I didn't even get to open the damn letter, much less reply to it. The Dursley's made sure of that."  
  
" Do you believe us now?" Hermione asked hopefully.  
  
Harry shrugged, dropping the smoking cigarette on the ground and crushing it with his heel. "Whether I believe you or not is not the point. What makes you think I can help you? I don't know squat about magic."  
  
"We'll teach you." Hermione said quickly.  
  
Harry lit up another cigarette." Why should I bother to put my life in danger for you people, who left me here? You've only come because you need my help. Would you have come if you didn't?"  
  
Draco and Hermione started at him, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Yeah, I thought so." said Harry turning around and walking away.  
  
"Wait!" screamed Hermione grabbing Harry's shoulders and forcing him to look at her. " How can you do this?" she yelled, " How can you live with yourself knowing that if you turn your back on us you're letting thousands of people die! How can you live like that! "  
  
" Easy." Harry replied, his voice now dangerously quiet. "The same way people lived with yourselves, leaving me with that bastard!" he yelled pointing at the Dursley's house. "You don't know what my life is like! You haven't a fucking clue! You come here, thinking you're so great because you think you've found a guy to save your bloody world." "Well, you're not." his voice grew soft again "You're not. But, I'll help you. Not because you asked, because no kid deserves a life like mine.  
  
Hermione and Draco stood frozen in place, shocked at Harry's outburst. They'd never dreamed that anything could be wrong with the life of the famous Boy-Who-Lived. "Let's go then" Hermione said softly, afraid to set Harry off again. Draco nodded pulling out a port key. It was about time Harry Potter went home. 


	3. Back to school Shopping

Disclaimer: This is a fanfic so you know the drill. All the characters belong to Rowling; all I own is the plot.  
  
Thanx to those who reviewed!: Gallandro-83: I'm not going to say anything about the pairings yet, mostly b/c I'm not sure either, but I can defiantly say that Draco will not be with Ginny. I really hate the Dr/G pairing. Potter-man: Sorry about this, but if you read the summary, the first thing stated is that there will be Slash. Harry/ ? obviously.haven't decided with whom yet.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he stared out the window of Dumbledore's office, waiting. He wished this Dumbledore person would hurry up. Bad enough he was uncomfortable as it is. Harry continued to look outside. It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and there was defiantly a sort of merriment in the air yet Harry didn't share those feeling of joy. He'd only agreed to come because he couldn't stand living with the Dursley's. The longer he stayed with them, the more they loathed him. Dudley liked to get him into trouble with Uncle Vernon, blaming anything on Harry. To him, watching his father yell at Harry was more interesting than any T.V. show. Aunt Petunia wasn't too bad most of the time. She usually only yelled at Harry when she was too lazy to do house work herself, which was all the time. Uncle Vernon.A surge of rage washed over Harry making his blood boil. He was angry and ashamed at the same time. Ashamed of what had happened. No one knew about "it". Uncle Vernon wasn't going to tell anyone, and Harry wasn't about to either. Besides, whom would Harry tell anyway? The only one he even remotely trusted was David. His best friend.Wonder what David would think now he thought, but Harry didn't have time to wonder about that. Dumbledore had just entered the room.  
  
" Good morning Mr. Potter. Lovely day, isn't it?" said Dumbledore cheerfully as he took his seat.  
  
Harry scowled. He still hadn't got over the fact that two total strangers had barged into his room in the middle of the night, when he was busy, to say the least. Dumbledore's cheerfulness however was undaunted.  
  
" Hope you were alright getting here." Dumbledore's tone wavered, " How do you feel Harry? Anything you'd like to know?"  
  
Harry stared at Dumbledore, dumbfounded. He had so many things to ask, so many things to say, but suddenly his mind had gone blank. Harry shook his head, feeling stupider by the second.  
  
" Very well" said Dumbledore nodding slowly, " We will have to see how much you can do. No one has trained a wizard who was so old."  
  
" I'm am not old!" Harry protested feebly, "It can't be that hard"  
  
Dumbledore shrugged in amusement, " Decide for yourself." Dumbledore knitted his eyebrows thoughtfully. " You'll need a wand and robes. Oh yes! You'll also need to visit Gringotts, a wizard bank" he added, " You can go today with Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger. I trust you three will be able to take care of yourselves. Come back on the Hogwarts train. Tomorrow is the first day of school. It was delayed because of all the attacks and parents were worried, but they seemed to be more reassured now, since Voldemort hasn't done anything in months."  
  
Harry nodded not knowing what else to say. This magic business was quite confusing. " Thank you, sir" he said quickly before leaving the room in a hurry.  
  
Harry examined his gold (What strange money they had!) as they entered Ollivander's. A wand shop. Draco strode to the front desk and banged on the bell impatiently. Where the hell was that stupid old fool?, he thought as he hit the bell harder. Hermione glared at him. She's never met a ruder more annoying person in her life.  
  
An old man emerged from the back of the shop. "Welcome to Ollivander's, makers of the finest wands since.since...ah I don't remember, but that's not important." Stepping closer to them he looked them over. " Which one of you will be getting a wand then?" he asked.  
  
"Potter here" said Draco, pointing to Harry with his thumb.  
  
" Come, come in " Mr. Ollivander, pulling Harry further into the dusty old shop. Boxes were stacked everywhere. It was impossible to find the walls anymore. " Stick out your wand arm" he instructed Harry.  
  
Harry stared at him in confusion. " Wand arm?" he asked.  
  
" Yes, the arm you use your wand with. Which arm is it?" said the old man impatiently.  
  
" I don't know!" Harry replied, " I've never had a wand before!"  
  
" Never had a wand before?" Ollivander repeated, " You're far too old to be getting your first wand"  
  
Harry sighed exasperatedly. This was the second old man to tell him that he was old.  
  
" Special case" said Hermione quickly. She and Draco had been instructed to keep the Boy-Who-Lived a secret for now.  
  
The old man nodded as he pulled a wand off the shelf and handed it to Harry. " Try this one" he instructed, " Do a simple summoning spell"  
  
Obediently, Harry took it, and then looked at Draco and Hermione. Summoning spell?  
  
" Point at something and say Accio" Draco hissed into his ear.  
  
Harry pointed the wand at a small book on the front desk, " Accio", and to everyone's surprise, nothing happened.  
  
Mr. Ollivander frowned to himself as he shuffled to the back, returning with another wand. " Try again" he said studying Harry curiously.  
  
Harry shrugged to himself, and pointing to the book again he said " Accio" Yet again, nothing happened.  
  
The old man's eyes shone with excitement as he snatched the wand away from Harry. " Aim your palm toward the book and try the spell again," he said, a grin plastered on his wrinkly face  
  
Harry did as he was told. " Accio" he said, his open palm toward the book. Immediately the book flew off the desk and shot onto his hand. Harry caught it, his green eyes wide in shock.  
  
Draco and Hermione stared as Mr. Ollivander clasped his hands together in excitement, " Its no wonder you never had a wand, my boy! You never needed one. You've been gifted with the ability to perform wandless magic. Now go on, you have no need of my service." With that he ushered them out the door.  
  
After they'd bought Harry new robes, and a uniform, they spent the rest of the day showing him around Diagon Alley. It was getting dark and they'd be needing a place to stay so they headed to they one reliable place they could think of. The Leaky Cauldron. 


	4. Harry’s Shame

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (well, except the mystery girl Harry was about to get busy with).  
  
A/N: In this chapter, Harry will be having a flashback. WARNING: rape/ sort of incest/ mentions of abuse. You have my warning. If these types of things disturb you, don't read it.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry, Draco and Hermione entered the Leaky Cauldron. Surprisingly it was packed with people. Harry stared goggle eyed at everyone. He didn't know wizards had bars. Well, of course they did, he thought smacking himself mentally, they were people too. They waited as Draco went over to the counter to get them rooms. A minute later he came back scowling.  
  
" They're full! They've only got 2 rooms left" Draco spat.  
  
" Well, it's too late to go look for another place," said Hermione reasonably, " You two will just have to share"  
  
" Hmpf" Draco pouted to himself. Usually he would have protested, but he really didn't want to be sharing a bed with a bushy haired walrus like Granger. Just think what kind of gossip would get around if anyone found out about that. Scowling he grabbed the keys off the counter and headed up the stairs. " Come on, Potter, you're with me".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco sleepily kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed. He was about to put the lights off when he noticed that Harry was still standing by the door, his arms folded across his chest.  
  
" Are you going to sleep or not?" Draco demanded impatiently.  
  
" I am not sleeping in the same bed as you!" Harry shot back.  
  
Draco shrugged. " Suit yourself. Sleep on the floor if you like. Nothing biting my ass."  
  
" How about you sleep on the floor and I get the bed?" Harry said, starting to get annoyed.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry," I'm not the one afraid to share a bed for one night." " If I were you, I'd want to share a bed with me " he added smugly.  
  
Harry sat on the bed grumpily, kicking his shoes off too. " Shove over" he said as he got in.  
  
Draco sneered; it was funny to see anyone get so uncomfortable about sharing a bed. " Why so worried about sleeping with me?" he asked, smirking at his own pun, " Afraid you might like it?"  
  
Harry scowled and turned over, his back to Malfoy, " Shut up and go to sleep"  
  
Draco was on the verge of bursting out into laughter, " Are you not getting enough.satisfaction?" he asked, slipping his hand into Harry's robes and running his fingers along Harry's thigh.  
  
Startled, Harry jumped out of the bed. Suddenly he remembered why he hadn't wanted to get into the same bed as Draco in the first place. He remembered "it".  
  
Flashback  
  
It was a Tuesday afternoon during the school holidays. About a week after Harry's 16th birthday, which the Dursley's, as usual, paid no attention to. Uncle Vernon was at work. Aunt Petunia and Dudley had gone out to buy Dudley new clothes, since he was too fat to fit in his old ones. Harry was home alone, stuck in his room with nothing to do. He was bored out of his mind. Maybe he'd call David.  
  
Harry left his room kicking the door shut with his heel. No one was around, so there was no way anyone would catch him using the phone. Right? WRONG!  
  
As Harry dialed he heard the lock of the front door click. He froze. That was odd. Who'd be coming home at this time? In a panic, Harry slammed the phone down and raced up to his room.  
  
Harry sat there alone at his desk, frozen. Only seconds had passes, yet it felt like hours before he heard someone walking heavily up the stairs. Just the rhythm of the footsteps sounded familiar. It was Uncle Vernon.  
  
" Where are Dudley and Petunia, boy?" he barked.  
  
" Went out to buy Dudley new clothes" Harry replied, " Because he's too fat to fit into his old ones" he added under his breath. However, Uncle Vernon heard that.  
  
" What did you say?" Uncle Vernon demanded, grabbing the front of Harry's shirt and throwing him to the ground." And don't get smart with me boy, what did you say?!"  
  
Harry stared up at his uncle defiantly. He'd had enough of saying, "Yes, Uncle Vernon, of course Uncle Vernon, " His uncle had beat him before, so that wasn't anything new. Harry just didn't care anymore. What was the worse that could happen? Uncle Vernon might beat him to death, but death had to be better than staying here. " I said, " Harry spat, " That your fat son needs clothes to cover his fat body so the rest of us don't vomit!"  
  
Uncle Vernon looked like he was going to explode, when suddenly he grinned menacingly. " If Dudley didn't part with his old clothes, you'd wouldn't have any." he paused watching Harry, " But maybe you want it that way. I've heard the rumors about you, boy! How you're the little slut!"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to protest, but no words came out. That was not true! He'd never slept with anyone in his life! True, many girls followed him around, declaring their love for him, but that was as far as it went.  
  
As Uncle Vernon advanced upon him, Harry stumbled away, but his uncle managed to corner him. " Lets fix your problem then, boy" he said, tearing Harry's shirt off him, the buttons popping and flying everywhere. Uncle Vernon pushed him down on the floor, but Harry wriggled out of his sleeves and ran for the door. Harry's heart pounded loudly in his chest, beating with pure terror.  
  
Harry had just about made it to the door when Uncle Vernon grabbed him. It was in a matter of seconds that Uncle Vernon was able to rid Harry of all his clothing.  
  
Harry had never felt more vulnerable in his life. All he could think about was that he had to run, but before Harry could act, his uncle had slammed into the floor. Harry lay on his stomach, unable to move, unable to breath. He heard a zipper.  
  
"Please no."he thought.  
  
Uncle Vernon was close to him. Harry could smell the alcohol in his breath. And suddenly he felt a searing pain.  
  
" Please! " he screamed in horror, " Stop! PLEASE!!!"  
  
But his uncle didn't stop until he was finished.  
  
Harry didn't know exactly how long he sat there, naked, alone, and cold. He felt sick and dirty. Harry ran to the bathroom, and threw up. This was the first time it happened, but it was far from being the last. Death.Yes, this had to be worse than death.  
  
End Flash Back  
  
" What's the matter with you Potter?" Draco asked, noticing a glazed look come over Harry's eyes.  
  
Harry shook his head, " Nothing" he replied shortly as he got back into bed and tried to sleep.  
  
Draco shrugged to himself, not caring to inquire anymore into whatever was bothering Harry. He'd never been the sensitive type anyway. " I'm going out" he told Harry before he left, " I'll be back in the morning"  
  
Draco had work to do. His father was expecting news. And what Draco had to offer would probably interest him.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!! I want to know what you honestly think! Thank you to all those who reviewed! 


	5. Traitor in Disguise

Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Thanx to all those of you who reviewed! * glomp * For some reason the reviews are not showing up. Instead they're getting sent to my inbox. Grrrr!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Draco strolled out of the Leaky Cauldron. It was cold outside. The wind howled loudly, sounding like a pack of demonic wolves. What exactly was the matter with Potter? He looked terrified when Draco had pretended to make a move on him. Pretended? Was that really pretending? Of coarse it was. There was no way that Draco Malfoy would ever turn into a fag. No matter how hot Potter looked. Or how he licked his lips slowly when he was thinking. Or that sexy look he got on his face when he was pissed off. Or the cute pout. Shit! He was falling in love with Potter! No, it wasn't love. It was lust. Draco Malfoy wanted Potter, and what Draco wants, Draco gets.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucius tapped his foot against his desk impatiently.  
  
" Crabbe, don't even think you're son is next in line!" Lucius spat in fury, " Everyone, save you, has accepted that Draco will be our lord's successor!"  
  
" Then what are you saying, Malfoy.?" Crabbe hissed, " You expect our lord to die so you're son can take his place? Are you plotting something?"  
  
" Is that a threat?" Lucius questioned coolly.  
  
Just then the study door open and Draco walked in.  
  
" Speak of the devil! " said Crabbe, " We were just.talking about you."  
  
Draco didn't reply.  
  
" I need to talk to you, Father," he said." Privately" he added looking at Crabbe expectantly.  
  
" Come Draco " Lucius said as he walked out of his study. " Dobby! " he barked as he kicked the house-elf, " Show Mr. Crabbe out." " We'll finish this later" he hissed into Crabbe's ear as he walked out.  
  
Draco stared at the older men. What had they been talking about?  
  
" So, have you got Potter?" said Lucius, interrupting Draco's train of thought.  
  
" Yes." Draco answered, not really listening.  
  
" And? " Lucius prompted, annoyed with Draco's unsatisfactory response.  
  
" He seems.disturbed, to say the least" Draco responded, " He's nothing like we expected. He smokes, he swears, and he's quite stubborn. It could turn out to be quite difficult to convince him." " Also." Draco trailed off, stopping himself before he said too much, but it was too late.  
  
" Also what?" Lucius demanded.  
  
" When I touched him, he panicked and fell off the bed." Draco said, remembering.  
  
Lucius chuckled to himself. " Touched him? Honestly Draco if I didn't know better I'd think you were turning into a fruitcake" he mused.  
  
Draco looked down at his feet and cleared his throat nervously.  
  
" Did you ask him about his feelings? " Lucius smirked.  
  
Draco shrugged, more to himself, " He seemed back to normal as soon as I talked to him. "  
  
" There must be more than the boy is letting on." Lucius said thoughtfully, " And you better find out what it is. I don't give a damn how you do it, but you will find a way to make him join us!"  
  
Draco nodded. He wasn't going to fail.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry woke up to the blinding morning sun. For a moment he forgot where he was. Immediately it all came flooding back to him. Clumsily he got of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. " Wonder what the Dursley's are doing right now ", he thought sleepily as he brushed his teeth, "Wonder if they care that I'm gone. And David, would David care that I'm gone?" Harry shrugged to himself. He wasn't going to bother with all that. Right now he really needed a warm shower.  
  
Hermione was up too, but she was a morning person. Full of energy she dashed around her room, dressing up and putting everything together. " I better go check if Harry and Malfoy are awake yet" she said to her self.  
  
Hesitantly she opened the door to their room and was surprised to find no one there. Hermione was about to leave when she heard singing coming from the bathroom.  
  
"And it's happening once again I'll turn to a friend Someone that understands Sees through the master plan, But everybody is gone, And I've been here for too long, To face this on my own Well I guess this is growing up. Well I guess this is gro--"  
  
Hermione stared at Harry. He's just come out of the shower, still wet, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and a pair of earphones.  
  
Harry stopped singing abruptly when he saw Hermione.  
  
" I-I-I should go." Hermione said in a horse whisper.  
  
" No, its ok. Stay. I'll be dressed in a minute", he said as he searched the room for his clothes.  
  
Hermione nodded mutely as she sat on the bed. " Where's Malfoy?" she asked.  
  
Harry shrugged as he continued his search, " I've no clue. He said he be back by now."  
  
Hermione sat silently studying the floor intently, but ever so often she glanced at Harry. It was hard to resist just plainly staring at him. He was still wet; dripping all over the floor and the towel, she noticed was slipping lower, and lower and lower.  
  
" Harry?"  
  
" What?" he started as he turned around.  
  
It slipped.  
  
A/N - hehehehehe. REVIEW!!!!!!!! And the song Harry was singing, its called Dammit by Blink-182 


	6. Aboard the Hogwart's Express Part 1

Disclaimer: This is a fan fic, so obviously I don't own the characters.  
  
A/N: Thankies for the reviews! *glomp* Wow, you guys are so kool! Keep reading!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It was terribly crowded. Muggles and magic folk all crammed together in a train station, all with the same goal; to make it to their train on time. Hermione stood alone at the entrance to Platform 9 3/4 waiting for the boys to arrive. " Where are they?" she thought tapping her foot impatiently. She had made it a requirement for herself to be punctual, so she'd left early. She desperately hoped they'd be on time.  
  
" Hermione! Hey! Hermione!"  
  
A tall, red head boy waved as he jogged over to her.  
  
" Ron!" she grinned, pulling him into a tight hug, " How was your summer?"  
  
Ron shrugged. " Not bad. There's not much to do when you can't even get out of the house. Mum's been paranoid all summer. This is probably the first daylight I've seen in months!"  
  
Hermione smiled patiently at Ron's silly exaggerations, but she'd missed him. All the previous summers they'd spent together. Ron, Hermione, Seamus and Parviti. This summer she'd missed that all because of Head Girl business. Both she and Malfoy had been forbidden to say what they were up to, but sooner or later it would come out. Everyone would want to know who the dark, mysterious, new student was.  
  
".Hermione? Hermione! Hermione!"  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" You were day dreaming" Ron smiled cheerfully. "What were you thinking about? Do you fancy someone?" he winked.  
  
" Ron, stop it!" she blushed moreover because in a way he was right. She'd been thinking about Harry and how they planned on keeping his true identity a secret. OK, so she really was thinking about how gorgeous he was however, her attraction to him, she was sad to admit, was purely physical. Hermione coughed awkwardly. " I was just thinking about Head Girl stuff." she trailed off in an attempt to defend herself. Well, it wasn't totally a lie. Harry did have something to do with Head Girl stuff.  
  
This time Ron frowned looking a little annoyed. " That's what you've been telling me all summer! " he snapped. " What has been going on with you? I thought we were friends but if you can't talk to me, I don't see how we can be."  
  
" I'm sorry.Its just that we were instructed not to tell anyone about the on goings this summer and -"  
  
Ron raised and eyebrow questioningly, " We?"  
  
" Malfoy and I" Hermione replied.  
  
Ron opened his mouth in anger but no words came out. " How-Wha-When-I-"  
  
" What?" Hermione challenged cutting him off. " What can you say? Malfoy is Head Boy! Of coarse he knows more about it than you do!"  
  
" Probably got daddy to buy his way to Head Boy." Ron grumbled.  
  
Even though it wasn't blatantly obvious, Ron cared for Hermione as more than a friend and he couldn't bear to think that she'd spent most of her summer with Malfoy. It was common knowledge the Draco Malfoy was the most sought after person in the school. It was also common knowledge that Draco Malfoy had slept with more than half of the student population.  
  
" Hey! Granger!"  
  
Ron ground his teeth furiously as Malfoy came into view closely followed by a tall, dark haired boy looked about their age. Looking the boy over, he sized him up. Who was he? He looked too smart to be one of Malfoy's cronies and Ron was sure he'd never seen the boy before.  
  
Hermione turned to face the drawling voice. "Granger, Dumbledork decided that." Malfoy stopped and glared at Ron. "Weasel, why don't you go on and try to beg for knuts somewhere else?"  
  
Hermione flashed Ron a sympathetic smile, "Sorry, you really shouldn't be listening to this." she said as Ron turned on his heel and stalked away.  
  
Malfoy shrugged when Hermione shot him a glare. "Anyway, now that Weasley's gone. As I was saying, I've already put a concealing charm on his scar but Dumbledore decided that Potter here shouldn't use his real name either."  
  
"Figures that it'll draw too much attention" Harry nodded.  
  
"So what are we supposed to call him?" Hermione asked, "You are going to need a name."  
  
Harry licked his lips thoughtfully. His brows furrowed in concentration. "How about James Evans?" he asked finally coming up with a name worth voicing.  
  
"How sentimental!" Malfoy gushed sarcastically, "Naming yourself after your dead mummy and daddy. Now I don't know if that's sweet or sick."  
  
"Why don't you shut up! Who the hell asked for your bloody opinion! '' Harry hissed, trying his best to keep his voice down.  
  
"I think that the name is fine" Hermione said quickly, before the little argument blew up into a full scale fight. "Come on Ha-er.Evans. We better get on the train" she added  
  
Harry, now seething with rage, turned and followed Hermione onto the train.  
  
Malfoy watched their retreating figures. My, how simple it was to get Potter all wound up. This year might turn out to be more fun than I expected, he thought wickedly before following them onto the train.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat silently, the side of his forehead leaned against the window. The train ride had been quite uneventful so far. Hermione had insisted that he sit in the Head Boy and Girl compartment so, as she put it "they could keep an eye on him". Harry was extremely peeved at this. He wasn't some kid who needed baby sitting, but he hadn't bothered to argue and conceded to her request. Now, hours later, he was still there under Hermione's careful watch. Draco had been in an out of the compartment multiple times. Harry had no clue as to what he was up to and neither did he care.  
  
It was quite dark outside when Hermione finally spoke.  
  
"We should change now" she said standing up.  
  
A soft "Hn." was all the acknowledgement she received.  
  
"I'll change in the bathroom" she said. "And lock the door" she added "Someone might accidentally walk in on you if you don't".  
  
"Alright!" Harry said in exasperation as he shut the door and locked it. He was already irritated after sitting in silence for hours, and now she was acting like she was his mother. Sighing to himself he found his robes and began undressing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco Malfoy strode down the hallway toward his compartment feeling very pleased with himself. He'd finally got Pansy off his back. The stupid girl had been hovering around him for ages. She had to be the single most disgusting girl at Hogwarts....No, Millicent Bulstrode held that high place of honor. Draco almost skipped with joy at the pleasant prospect of never having to hear Pansy call him "Draky Poo" again. Ah, the FREEDOM!!!!  
  
Grabbing the handle, he turned it only to discover that it was stuck.  
  
"Alohomora"  
  
Draco waited for the click before swinging the door open.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry let out a yell in shock. "Didn't your mother teach you to knock on locked door?" he hissed through gritted teeth, "What is it? 'Catch Harry Potter naked' day? First Hermione, now you! This is getting to be a nasty habit with you people" "And will you shut the bloody door. It's cold!" he snapped at Draco, who'd been standing in the doorway, watching him dress.  
  
Shrugging, Draco let himself in closing the door behind him. He watched Harry hastily put on his uniform, covering his beautiful sun bronzed skin.  
  
"So Granger walked in on you, did she?" Draco asked an amused smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Yes" Harry replied with a grumpy huff.  
  
Draco couldn't help laughing. He knew that Potter was his enemy. It was what he'd been told his whole life but somehow, he still couldn't help laughing at the famous Boy-Who-Lived. The boy who tried to be tough, but was really a child on the inside.  
  
"What?" Harry demanded pouting.  
  
"You should have given her a good look then Potter. Goodness knows if she'll ever see anything like that again" Draco chuckled.  
  
"Thanks a lot Malfoy", Harry mumbled sarcastically, not really understanding Draco's comment.  
  
"Anytime, but if ---"  
  
Harry never heard what Draco had been trying to say because the train stopped with a sudden jolt and the lights flickered off.  
  
"Potter? What the hell just happened?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know? Where are you anyway?" Harry asked, groping around in the darkness.  
  
"Argh! Damn you Potter! That was my EYE!" Draco snapped, swatting Harry's hand, "Where are you?"  
  
"Malfoy.." Harry's voice trailed off, " Its so cold."  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around himself, trying to keep warm, but this was a different kind of cold. It came from the inside. It felt like everything good he'd ever felt was gone. He felt empty.  
  
Harry slumped on the floor of the compartment and huddled into a fetal position. He could here screaming, crying, and a laugh. A horrible, evil laugh...  
  
"Lily run! Please take Harry and run!"  
  
"Not without you. I'm not leaving without you!"  
  
A tearful sob.  
  
"Lily, he's here, we haven't got time...I'm sorry"  
  
"James.I love you.always."  
  
"Me too.And Harry..."  
  
A soft sniffle...  
  
"I love you, my baby boy"  
  
A gentle kiss.  
  
"Now run Lily. Don't look back no matter what"  
  
An evil laugh.  
  
"So we meet again Potter"  
  
Strange words.screaming.  
  
"JAMES!!!"  
  
"Out of the way stupid girl"  
  
"No! Not Harry! Please not Harry!"  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
A blood curdling scream.  
  
More laughter.that cold, evil laughter.  
  
"I love you Harry."  
  
A cold echoing laugh that filled the night...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Hey again! Hope you liked that chapter. Sorry about not updating for so long. I went to summer school-out of choice---and it was awesome!!! Don't look at me like that! It was fun! Anywho, the real question now:  
  
The next chapter Harry get sorted so when you review, would you mind adding which house you think he would be in and why? Just to help me out a little! ^_^ Thankies! 


	7. Aboard the Hogwart's Express Part 2

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.except the plot, I guess.^_^ Thanx for the reviews! ^_^ YAY!!!!!!!!! READ ON!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Potter! Potter!"  
  
Someone was shaking him gently. Slowly he came to. What had just happen? Did he just have a vision of his parents being killed?...His parents had loved each other. His parents had loved him. A muffled sob escaped his throat. He felt empty. Like a huge hole had been punched into his heart. It was as if that man with that terrible laugh had plunged his hand into his head and torn out a piece.  
  
"Potter! Wake up, will you! I'm getting a leg cramp!"  
  
Harry groaned and tried to sit up. He was on the floor, half lying on Malfoy's lap. Slowly, pulled himself up and leaned against the wall. He felt incredibly weak and his head was spinning. He looked around the cabin. The lights were on and the train was moving again. Hermione was back too, a troubled look on her face.  
  
"What happened?" Harry mumbled, desperately hoping that they hadn't seen that he was close to tears.  
  
"Dementors" said Hermione, shoveling chunks of chocolate into Harry's mouth.  
  
Draco, however, didn't seem particularly surprised, "Hmm.."  
  
"Wadsa Damesor?" Harry asked, still trying to swallow mass amounts of chocolate.  
  
"A creature who feeds on the happy emotions of humans. Dementors are employed as guards at Azkaban. The kiss of a Dementor will suck out a human's soul, leaving an emotionless shell." Hermione recited as though she had been reading from a book.  
  
"So what are they doing here?" Harry asked in bewilderment.  
  
"Dementors are dark creatures, so naturally when You-Know-Who came back they returned to do his bidding. He must have sent them on the train" she replied.  
  
"But what would he want with a bunch of students, unless.." Harry trailed off.  
  
".someone tipped him off and he knew you were here" Hermione finished off slowly.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"So where are the Dementors now?" Draco finally spoke.  
  
"Gone. A bunch of teachers were on the train and they got rid of the lot of them" Hermione explained.  
  
Draco didn't reply. For a few minutes they sat in a tense silence. It was almost deafening. Harry wished someone would say something. Anything!  
  
"Potter, why did you scream and collapse? What happened?"  
  
Harry knitted his brows as he looked up at Malfoy. It didn't look like he was asking out of genuine concern, he just seemed curious.  
  
Harry let out a soft "Hn." in acknowledgment. He didn't trust Draco. Honestly, he didn't trust any of them. Then, all of a sudden he had the fleeting desire to be back in the world he knew. With David.Wonder if he misses me..I miss him. Harry could almost picture him. His short, wavy brown hair, his big, brown eyes sparkling with mischief.He could just imagine telling him about the Wizarding world, Hermione, and Malfoy.  
  
// "Your going to save the world?" he'd laugh, but not scornfully. "Wow, who'd've thought Harry Potter would be saving the world".  
  
"But you'll come back, right Harry? You'll come back. And then things can go back to the way they used to be. You'll sneak out of your house to be with me, and we'll play pranks on Dudley, the bulling git! And we'll cheat off each other's tests so we both don't need to study. We'll even get Ms. McGraw back for making us clean the boys' bathroom" he'd smile sadly.  
  
"Just promise you'll come back Harry" his eyes now sparkling with tears, but still sparkling, always sparkling and full of life, "I've always got your back Harry. Don't forget"//  
  
"Potter!"  
  
Harry started. "Sorry. Zoned out for a bit there. What were you saying Malfoy?"  
  
"Never mind Harry. We're here." Hermione cut in.  
  
She was right. The train had stopped. Quickly they exited the train. A huge, hairy man stood at one of the door bellowing, " Firs' years 'ere! Come on now! Firs' years! Firs' years!"  
  
"Who is he?" Harry asked Hermione in astonishment. He didn't think it was possible for anyone to be that huge. It wasn't normal!  
  
"He's Hagrid. The Gamekeeper." Hermione explained.  
  
Draco snorted, trying to hold back his laugher. "Him? He lives in a little hut on the grounds. Usually gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed. He's just Dumbledore's crazy errand man, if you ask me"  
  
"And we didn't ask you!" Hermione shot back at him.  
  
Draco smirked but didn't reply.  
  
"Come on then" she snapped at Harry grabbing his arm and dragging him toward a carriage pulled by huge, winged horse-like creatures, " We better go"  
  
A/N: Okies, the chapter after Aboard the Hogwart's Express was originally supposed to be The Sorting Hat but I decided to add this extra chapter. Hope you like it. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! The more you guys review the faster I write. Reviews are motivation! I like reviews! So when you review, don't forget to tell me which house you think Harry should be in! 


	8. The Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine T_T. Only the plot ^_^  
  
A/N: I am soooo sorry that I disappeared for so long. I kind went into a huge slump and I didn't know what to do and then I lost interest in it. By the time I came up with a worthy idea, school had started and man, grade 11 teachers are EVIL!!! But now its Christmas vacation and I'm writing even though I should be getting ready since mass amounts of people are coming over for a Christmas Eve dinner ^_^U. Anyway, I beg your forgiveness! Please!!! Ok, that is all. Now on with the story! And thanks to all of you who are still checking for updates and thanks to the reviewers. I luv you! ^_^  
  
I NEED A BETA-READER!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!! Email me if you're interested. Click on my name ^ up there for my email address. ^_^  
  
NOTE: //.Blah Blah.// means thoughts because I haven't figured out how to do italics ^_^U  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The ride to the Hogwarts castle was entirely uneventful. Harry stared aimlessly out the window watching the plain of white pass by. The wet flurries had turned into sparking snowflakes that drifted gently from the sky. Harry sighed. He felt..nothing, absolutely nothing. It was as though he was an empty shell letting everything around him control what he did; letting anything else choose his path, anything except himself.  
  
The carriage stopped so subtly that he didn't even realize that it had. Ironically enough, at the exact moment Harry mused over that thought, the door he'd been leaning on was flung open so abruptly that he fell out most ungracefully into the snow.  
  
"And you must be Mr. Potter" said the pair of worn leather shoes under his nose, and Harry looked up to see the most sever looking woman he'd ever seen in his life.  
  
"Erm..yes", Harry said cautiously as he stood up so that he was in level with her.  
  
"Good morning Professor" Hermione said stepping out of the carriage, "Harry, this is Professor McGonagall; she's the Head of the Gryffindor House."  
  
She looked at him with the barest trace of a smile. Her greying brown hair was pulled back in to a tight bun at the top of her head and her square framed glasses rested on the bridge of her nose. She stood stiffly, making her dark robes swirl around her in an intimidating way.  
  
"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, you may proceed to the Great Hall as usual" she said, still looking directly at Harry, who himself wasn't sure if he was getting more uncomfortable or annoyed by the second.  
  
"Yes Professor" Hermione replied, pausing long enough to give Harry a quick encouraging smile before walking away. Malfoy followed wordlessly.  
  
Harry watched the Head Boy and Girl walk away and disappear into the fog. He wondered vaguely about the Dursley's; what where they doing now? Where they happy? He hoped they were miserable. They damn well deserved it.  
  
A pair of boney hands on his shoulders steered him toward the castle and his feet began moving out of their own accord. Clunk! Clunk! Clunk! Harry's black combat boots thumped dully against the snow cushioned steps up to the castle.  
  
Professor McGonagall stopped to open the door to let herself and Harry in. "Mr. Potter-or its Mr. Evans now isn't it?" she asked as they continued walking. Harry nodded. "Ms. Granger has already owled me about the events that have taken place so far."  
  
Harry gave her a blank look. What in the world did "owled" mean?  
  
Professor McGonagall shook her head, "I forgot that you aren't familiar with the Wizarding world. I'll explain as we walk to the Headmaster's office. He wishes to speak with you and then you will be sorted. You are to go sit at the respective table in the Great Hall after that."  
  
Harry nodded again, nearly running to keep up with her. Since when were old teachers so bloody fast?  
  
The flame torches mounted on the cold castle walls flickered irregularly. Harry was thankful that it was much warmer inside. His paced quickened as he climbed up the white marble stairs but just before he reached the landing it heaved up with a loud groan and began shifting side ways. Harry felt his heart in his thudding in his throat as he lost his balance and stumbled backward.  
  
"Evans!" the elderly professor cried out in horror as she watched him fall into the darkness below.  
  
Harry felt like the world had gone into a slow motion. He watched the professor spin around and scream. He felt himself fall and the air rushing around him. Suddenly his fingers gripped the edge. Harry sighed with relief, but his hands were damp with sweat and he was slipping fast.  
  
Then there were hands pulling him up. Harry accepted them gratefully as he pulled himself up, his heart still pounding in his chest. Professor McGonagall stood rigidly, tight lipped and pale. She didn't know what she would have done if Harry had been injured.  
  
"I don't know what would have happened if you'd fallen" she said, "The stairs like to change but they've never endangered anyone's life before. It's all thanks to Mr. Malfoy that you are safe"  
  
'Malfoy?!' Harry turned to see Malfoy smirking behind him. In all his panic he'd failed to notice that it had been Malfoy who'd saved him.  
  
"No need for thanks Evans" he said airily, "Just being a good Head Boy"  
  
Harry fumed. Of all people to help him it had to be this prat. Malfoy would probably gloat about it forever.  
  
Professor McGonagall noticed the tension between the boys. They were glaring holes into each other. How could they have possibly already developed such a strong rivalry between each other when they'd only met two days ago? It was quite strange. Draco Malfoy was one of the best students at Hogwarts; Head Boy, Slytherin Quidditch Seeker and Captain, and an all around valuable asset in their long lasting fight against Voldemort, for him to choose Harry as a rival.. Minerva wasn't sure herself if this was good or bad news. It could be good since Harry had to be powerful as well to be a worthy adversary. She sighed in frustration; this was bad since their strongest assets hated each other.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, why are you not in the Great Hall as I specifically instructed?" she said, throwing them a warning look.  
  
Malfoy let out a slow breath. The stupid old hag. He wouldn't have minded getting into a fight with Harry Potter. Of course, it would have to be a fist fight since Harry probably couldn't duel yet. His lips twisted into a little sneer. He would have looked forward to that even more. "Sorry professor" he said smoothly as he walked away, "I had to deliver a letter to the Headmaster"  
  
"Of course" Professor McGonagall said before turning to Harry. "Alright Mr. Evans, follow that hallway until you reach a statue of a phoenix. That is the entrance to the Headmaster's office. The password is "cockroach clusters". I'll be in the Great Hall to commence the sorting ceremony."  
  
"But profes----"  
  
But she had already left before Harry could finish his sentence. This was getting ridiculous. Why was it that everyone around here found it perfectly acceptable to give him random instructions that to him made no sense whatsoever? He walked faster dragging his feet childishly. Normally, had he not been to pissed off, this dimly lit hallway would have given him the creeps. Although, normally, he wouldn't have been in a strange castle looking for a stone phoenix anyway.  
  
The huge statue was placed in the wall. Harry stared at it not really sure about what to do. This password was "cockroach clusters". Alright.. So what was he supposed to do? Write it? Spell it? Say it? Say it to the statue? "Why in hell would anyone want clusters of cockroaches anyway?!" he demanded aloud, giving the statue a swift kick, but all he accomplished was getting a toe ache.  
  
His voice echoed in the empty corridors. Empty. That was good. Now he could say the password to the stupid statue and not feel like a complete idiot. "Cockroach clusters" he mumbled. Nothing happened. "Come on, open. Cockroach clusters!"  
  
With that the mouldy looking bird sprung to life, slowly stepping away revealing an entrance. Harry stepped in. He would have liked to have barged in, banging the door open. Maybe even kicking a few things and hearing it smash. There was always that strange satisfaction in hearing it smash, but he was in a new place. He didn't want anymore enemies than he already had.  
  
Dumbledore's office was large and almost circular. It had a high, domed ceiling, faded purple carpeting, and tall windows that let in an ample amount of sunlight, yet for some reason the room looked old and drab.  
  
Harry sat down heavily in the chair in front of the Headmasters desk. Where was he? Harry ran his fingers along the grooves in the chair idly. He didn't mind waiting. He wasn't in a rush.  
  
At the moment a door in the back opened up and Dumbledore entered. "Ah Harry! A pleasure to see you again my boy" he said, picking up an old, tattered hat and placing it on his desk.  
  
"Good morning Professor" Harry replied curtly, in a tone that wasn't impolite but it left no room for further small talk.  
  
Dumbledore smiled knowingly, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon glasses. "We should get you sorted. Professor McGonagall is waiting for the hat"  
  
Harry blinked in confusion "The hat, sir?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled again and Harry, well, he just felt stupid. Dumbledore seemed to have a knack for making Harry feel stupid. "The sorting hat, Harry" he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Uh..right. Sorting hat. Got that"  
  
"Alright then! Put it on and we'll see what it has to say" Dumbledore said, handing Harry the fraying, old hat. (A/N: Look! It's a wonder hat. It sorts and it talks ^_^U)  
  
Harry shrugged, "Here goes nothing" he muttered as he put the hat on.  
  
//"Ah! So much inside this head! Not so nice things in here."//  
  
Harry stiffened in his seat his eyes widening slightly in surprise. That stupid bloody hat could read his mind!  
  
//"I'm not stupid. You better be nice or who knows where I'll place you"// There was a brief pause. //"Aren't you a bit too old to be getting sorted?"//  
  
Harry scowled. Now hats were telling him that he was old. At this rate he should be in the museum of ancient artefacts by the time he was 25. He could here the hat chuckling in his head.  
  
//"Ahhh! I know the reason. No need to worry. You'll get along just fine. But let's see..Ambition, courage, determination, a disregard for rules, a need for control, a desire to prove yourself, talent.. I know exactly where you should be!"//  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. //"With a profile like that I'd say prison? Or maybe a mental institute?"//  
  
The hat chuckled again. //"I've been debating between two houses but in the end it should be Slytherin. Though I must say, quite a few in that bunch should be in prison or a madhouse"//  
  
//"What?! Then what in bloody hell gave you the idea to put me there?"//  
  
//"There are many things you have yet to learn. You will fair well in Slytherin. And remember this; keep your friends close, and your enemies even closer"//  
  
Harry was too far in a state of panic to really listen. //"What are you talking about? Put me in any other house!"//  
  
//"My decision is final. You are a true SLYTHERIN"//  
  
The last word had been spoken aloud. Dumbledore frowned slightly, "Slytherin? Honestly Harry, I hadn't expected that but alls well that ends well"  
  
"Hn.." Harry let out a small sound of acknowledgement as he picked the hat off his head and gave it back to Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you" Dumbledore said as he accepted the hat, tied it to a flaming bird's leg and then let it go out the window.  
  
Harry watched the beautiful bird soar away, mesmerized by its brilliance. He'd never seen anything like it before. "Where's it going?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Fawkes is just delivering the Sorting Hat to Professor McGonagall. He is much faster than if I were to walk there myself" Dumbledore replied with a smile, still gazing out the window.  
  
"What kind of bird is he?"  
  
Harry's curiosity was getting the better of him. He hadn't been so full of question since he had been a child and the Dursley's had always discouraged questions. But this was something new and different; something to be excited about.  
  
"Fawkes is a phoenix. They're quite loyal pets" Dumbledore turned and sat down in his chair.  
  
"Wow.." Harry stared into the night sky even though the phoenix was long gone, "I never thought they really existed.."  
  
Suddenly Harry felt a tiny bit happier. He remembered all the times he'd spent locked in the cupboard under the stairs. He'd lie in his tiny bed dreaming; that motorcycles could fly, that brave knights did vanquish evil, that he was happy and phoenix soared. He never believed that any of it was possible. They were merely thoughts to take his mind off reality but now things were different; the phoenix had soared.  
  
He felt like Pandora's box. With all the shit in his life, there was also hope. It had just taken its own sweet time to come out.  
  
A/N: REVIEW!!!! Sorry again for taking so long. Hope you liked that. I'll try to get the next chapter up before school starts again. And I really need a beta-reader!! 


End file.
